


The Couch Incident

by Atsurekino_Kurome



Series: Nothing Else Matters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsurekino_Kurome/pseuds/Atsurekino_Kurome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls see a shirtless Sirius and it starts to snowball into something that makes Delphinia cry and Sirius realize something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couch Incident

The girls were all chattering away as they walked up the stairs to their room. They had spent the morning in the library either doing summer homework or reading and were finally taking a break before lunch. Delphinia was finally starting to open up about what happened while she was in the cemetery. It had taken hours of diligent work from Sirius and Hermione, but they had finally gotten her to speak about it and how she felt.

"…and then after the potion exploded her hair started to grow everywhere and turned lime green with purple polka dots!" Ginny waved her hands about.

"Merlin Gin! No way!" Delphi's eyes were wide.

"Oh that's impossible you two!" Hermione shook her head at the other two girls antics.

"Oh come Hermione! You don't really know that!"

"A potion might turn a hair lime green but it certainly wouldn't give it purple polka dots." Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"How do you know that Mione? There are still things we're learning about potions and the Wizarding World. There might be one that actually…" Delphi stopped short and leaned back looking through a cracked open door.

"Delphi what is it?" Ginny asked only to get a hand waved at her.

"SHHH!" she hissed.

"Delphi what are you looking at?" Hermione leaned over her and gasped.

"What? What? Let me see!" Ginny whispered and peaked around both the other girls. "Merlin…"

"Isn't that…" Hermione whispered.

"Uh huh." Delphi nodded.

"Wow." Ginny drooled.

All three girls looked at each other and started to giggle. The all three jumped and grabbed each other suddenly.

"Shit I think he heard us!"

"Run!" They all took off running down the hall and barged into Ron's room slamming the door. A topless Sirius Black stuck his head out of his room smirking right as they ran into the room. This was an interesting development.

"Blimey! What was all that about you three?" Ron yelled as he fell off of his bed.

"Nothing!" all three blushing girls chorused. They all three sat down on the second bed in the room and whispered between each other.

"Whatever. Geez women." Ron muttered and went back to sleep.

"Who'd think that he would look like that?" Delphi whispered.

"I know especially after twelve years in Azkaban!" Ginny added conspiratorially.

"Well with a steady diet and a better place to sleep it's possible." Hermione added.

"Merlin." All three girls sighed and giggled again.

"Oi you four." All the girls screamed and fell to the floor then Ron fell in top. They all looked up to see Sirius standing the door way laughing. "Time for lunch."

Ron grumbled as he got up and walked out leaving them on the floor with a smirking Sirius in the door way. As quickly as they could the blushing girls made their way down to the kitchen. They sat through lunch with Sirius grinning at them wickedly and Mrs. Weasley eyeing him and them suspiciously. They were all in the library reading having long forgotten what they had seen. Delphi was reading The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy [1] on the couch, while Ginny looked through a magazine in front of the fireplace and Hermione revised their homework like normal.

"Hey Bambi wha'cha up too?" Sirius plopped down next to her on the couch.

"Reading…" she mumbled slightly as she turned the page. He leaned over and started reading over her shoulder laughing randomly.

"Well I'm done looking over your work Ginny and Delphi. Now I'll go see if Ronald has done his." Hermione pushed back from the table.

"Yeah." Was all she got from Delphi and Sirius.

"I'll come with you!" Ginny hopped up and ran out with her.

It had ended up with Delphi reading out loud to Sirius with her head in his lap after a few minutes. Sirius really got a kick out of the book, especially with the Earth being a torn down for an intergalactic highway just like Arthur's house was. Soon Delphi started to yawn as she read.

"Why? Arthur said sharply." She shook her head to clear it.

"No- we already thought of" another yawn broke through. "we already thought of that one. Said Frankie interrupting, "but it doesn't fit…" again another yawn. "doesn't fit the answer. Why? Forty-two… you see, it…doesn't…work…" she dropped the book on her lap and her arms fell by her sides.

Sirius just smiled and picked up the book putting it aside. Gathering her up he stretched out across the couch and let her curl up on him like she used to. He still couldn't help but grin at the memory of their giggles floating through his cracked doorway as he got dressed.

One minute she was having a nice dream about riding on Padfoot, with her dad walking beside her laughing, the next thing she knew she had Molly Weasley yelling at her and Sirius for being all curled up on the couch together. She didn't seem to understand that it was just a nap!

"And what do you think you were doing sleeping like that young lady?"

"I fell asleep reading to Siri Mrs. Weasley! I just fell asleep!" She was sobbing. She had never liked being yelled at, and now one of the few people she didn't want to disappoint was yelling at her for something that she thought was happening.

"Really Molly it was just a nap! We used to do it all the time!" Sirius was getting riled up. The more Delphi cried the angrier he got.

"She's just a girl! She doesn't need to be curled up with you like… like… like a scarlet woman!" Delphi sobbed even harder then jumped up and ran out of the room.

"You had no right." Sirius growled as he stood over an angry Molly. "You have no right to come into this house, **MY HOUSE** and dictate everything like you own the place! She is **MY** goddaughter! It was just a bloody **NAP**! Get that into your **BLOODY SKULL**!" He took off after his goddaughter leaving Remus and Arthur frowning at the matronly woman.

When he came to her door he could hear her crying, but the door was locked. "Delphi! Bambi let me in!" She just cried harder and told him to go away.

"Alohamora!" When he tried to open the door it hit something. "Shit." She had blocked it.

"Delphi open the door..." Sirius put his forehead against the door.

"Damn that woman…" he just slid down outside the door and listened to her sob.

* * *

It had been two days since the Couch Incident as it had become called. Two tense days. Delphi hadn't left her room that first day and Hermione had to room with Ginny because no one could get in. Sirius was going crazy. Not that he wasn't already crazy mind you, but without his Bambi talking to him he was losing it. That bloody woman was keeping his Bambi away from him! Every time he tried to get near her or get her into another room, that bloody Molly ushered her away. The looks from the other Order members varied. Most of them were neutral and didn't mean anything but a few looked at him and scowled. The rest just gave him looks of pity. Bill and Charlie patted him on the shoulder and told him it would blow over. Tonks glared at Molly and Remus looked like he wanted to let Moony out. But right now everyone was out of the house except for him, the Weasley's and Delphi. And he was going to find a way to get Delphi alone and talk to her damnit! Even if he had to use Kreacher to do it!

Ever since she had come into this house, Molly Weasley had been acting as if she owned it! He might hate the place, but it was **HIS** home! Where he had planned on living with Delphi when he was free! And he made no plans that involved Molly Weasley ever living here with them! She wasn't Lily! She had no right to dictate Delphi's life that way! Or his!

"Sirius…" he looked up and saw Delphi standing in the door way fidgeting with her shirt.

"Delphi!" He jumped up and hugged her. She stiffened slightly before finally wrapping her arms around him and hugging her back. "Don't listen to anything she says Bambi! You're not a scarlet woman and it was just a nap!"

"I know…" she sniffled. "I'm sorry…"

"For what Bambi? You didn't do anything." He hugged her tighter.

"She wouldn't let me get away… I kept trying to get away so I could see you but she wouldn't let me… and she said such mean things about you!" she gripped his shirt tighter. "She wouldn't listen when I said anything in your defense! She would just wave her hand and call you such mean things!"

Sighing he sat down on his bed and pulled her onto his lap. That bloody woman kept making his Bambi cry. Things were going to change around here. That woman was trying to take the roll of Delphi's mother when it was a place that could never be taken. "Oh I don't care what people say about me. I've been called a murderer and traitor for almost fourteen years. Worse things than that too when I was younger."

"But I care! She has no right to call you those things! What does she know anyway? You're my godfather! She's just my best mates mum! It reminded me of Uncle Vernon when she yelled at me…" His eyes narrowed as ran his hands through her black locks. Things were definitely going to change around here. He was taking back control of his house. She sniffled into his shirt a bit longer before she pulled back. "The Order meeting is about to start soon…Dumbledore wants to talk to you me and Snape afterwords."

* * *

Sirius and Remus gawked at Dumbledore. They had to be hearing things. He wanted SNAPE to teach Delphi Occlumency? Their sweet Delphi? Was he crazy?!

"No the bloody hell he will **NOT** be teaching her occlumency! I **WILL NOT** allow Snivellus anywhere NEAR Bambi's mind!" He slammed his hands down on the table. What the bloody hell was this old man thinking?!

"Sirius my dear boy-" Oh **FUCK NO**! He quickly tossed a reducto at the wall behind Dumbledore.

"I **WILL NOT** let him near **MY** Bambi!" He growled out sounding dangerously like his animagus form. "If you ignore what I'm telling you Dumbledore… I will make Mordred look like a **SAINT**."

"Sirius Black!" Mrs. Weasley screeched. That bloody woman! He was already pissed at her for the last two days. Hell for the whole damn time she was here. He was putting his foot down with Dumbledore and her. **NO MORE**!

"You **DO NOT** get a say in this Molly. This is **MY** house! She is **MY** god-daughter. I **WILL NOT** let that man near her like that!" Was he being too possessive again? Well too bloody fucking bad! He paused to take a breath before he did something that would upset Delphi even more. "How would you feel if he was near Ginny like that? In such an intimate manner. Because that's what it is!" Ha! Take that woman! That's right sit down and shot your gob!

"And you know was well as I do that he hated James. And for some Merlin forsaken reason he see's James in her! You really think he would be gentle about it?! My answer is **NO**!" To emphasize his point he put his arm around his Bambi's shoulder and led her out of the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going with her?" Molly stood up ready to go after him.

"Where ever I bloody fucking feel like it!" Sirius tossed back at her as the door swung shut.

* * *

They were back in the library with her reading to him again. This time they were on the floor because he was sure that she wouldn't take too well to being on the couch with him again just yet. He'd have to work on it. Slowly. He watched her as she read out loud to him. He remembered Lily doing this with James after they had started dating. She even did it after they had gotten married and had Delphi.

Were her eyes a different shade of green than Lily's? They were darker… almost like looking into pools of avada kadavra… and they lit up the same way too when she got riled up… and with her hair pooled out around her like that…

She was so beautiful…

**Author's Note:**

> [1] I couldn't resist putting this book in the story! I love it!!


End file.
